


they're gay karen - a v3 chatifc

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aro/Ace Amani Rantaro, F/F, F/M, Insecure Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kiibo not Keebo, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Ouma not Oma, Parental Tojo Kirumi, angie & tenko/himiko have a threesome, it's platonic (except tenko & himiko), rantaro and kokichi are casually gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: why did I make this??
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 38





	1. the beginning of a stupid chatfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why did I make this??

_[Sunday, 3.05pm]_

_Kokichi Ouma added Shuichi Saihara, Kaede Akamatsu and 13 other users_

_Miu Iruma_ : FUCK YEAH

 _Kokichi Ouma_ : you owe me cum bucket

 _Miu Iruma_ : yeah whatever shrimp dick

 _Kaede Akamatsu_ : could you two not do that???

 _Kokichi Ouma_ : you're just mad I insulted your girlfriend, class rep

 _Kaede Akamatsu_ : sheEe is nOt

 _Miu Iruma_ : bakamatsu whishes she could be graced with these tits

 _Kokichi Ouma_ : that sentence just made me gayer

 _Maki Harukawa_ : what the fuck is this

 _Kokichi Ouma_ : a group chat

 _Maki Harukawa_ : _do you wanna die_

 _Ryoma Hoshi_ : yes

 _Tsumugi Shirogane_ : hoshi-kun are you okay

_Kokichi Ouma changed Tsumugi Shirogane to weeb_

_weeb:_ I'm japanese????

 _Rantaro Amami_ : i read it as weed

 _Kokichi Ouma_ : stoner

 _Rantaro Amami_ : simp

 _Kokichi Ouma_ : you wound me avocado man

_Kokichi Ouma changed Rantaro Amami to avocado man_

_avocado man:_ original

 _Kokichi Ouma_ : iruma I think amami-chan wants you to change his name

 _Miu Iruma_ : I have ideas

 _avocado man_ : nevermind i like this name

 _Miu Iruma_ : fuck you anal

_Kokichi Ouma changed Miu Iruma to makes me gayer_

_makes me gayer_ : fuck you too little gay shit

 _Kokichi Ouma_ : no thanks I'm gay

 _Shuichi Saihara_ : what is happening

 _Kaede Akamatsu_ : I don't want to know

_Kokichi Ouma changed Kaede Akamatsu to piano freak_

_piano freak_ : Harukawa-chan I think Ouma-kun wants to see you

 _Maki Harukawa_ : I'm coming for you ouma

_Maki Harukawa is offline_

_Kokichi Ouma_ : ffucj

_Kokichi Ouma is offline_

_Gonta Gokuhara_ : gonta sorry he not say hi sooner

 _Gonta Gokuhara_ : gonta with ryoma looking for bugs

 _Kokichi Ouma_ : hi gonta!!

_Kokichi Ouma is offline_

_avocado man_ : stopped running away to say hi to gonta

 _weeb_ : anyone would

 _Gonta Gokuhara_ : why kokichi run?

 _Gonta Gokuhara_ : kokichi want to train??

 _weeb_ : a training montage!!!!

 _Tenko Chabashira_ : harukawa-san finally caught the degenerate

 _Himiko Yumeno_ : i helped her with my magic ✭

 _Tenko Chabashira_ : good job yumeno-san!!

 _Himiko Yumeno_ : nyeh,,, thanks,,,, ✭

 _Angie Yonaga_ : Atua is impressed by your magical abilities, Himiko-chan!~~

 _Himiko Yumeno_ : he is,,,? ✭

 _Tenko Chabashira_ : i don't know what you're trying to do but it's bad!!

 _Angie Yonaga_ : What are you talking about, Tenko-chan?~~

 _Kirumi Tojo_ : I would like to use this group chat to tell you all dinner is ready.

 _Shuichi Saihara_ : thank you tojo-san

 _Tenko Chabashira_ : thank you tojo-san!!!

 _piano freak_ : thanks tojo-san!!!!

_All users are offline_

_[Monday, 2.36am]_

_Kokichi Ouma_ : how the fuck

 _makes me gayer_ : why the fuck

 _avocado man_ : where the fuck

 _weeb_ : when the fuck

_Kirumi Tojo is typing..._

_Kokichi Ouma_ : fuckk abort misson abrt nission!!!

 _Kirumi Tojo_ : Go to sleep, children.

 _avocado man:_ yes mom

 _Kirumi Tojo_ : Please don't refer to me as mom.

 _Kokichi Ouma_ : then don't refer to us as your children _mom_

 _Kirumi Tojo:_ I'm going to personally put you to sleep.

_Kokichi Ouma is offline_

_makes me gayer_ : oof

 _Kirumi Tojo:_ You too.

_All users are offline_

_[Monday, 6.08am]_

_Kokichi Ouma has changed Kokichi Ouma to supreme leader_

_supreme leader_ : angie have i ever told you how much I love you platonically??

 _Angie Yonaga_ : Angie loves you platonically too!~~

 _Maki Harukawa_ : what the actual fuck

 _Korekhall_ _Shinguji_ : I am assuming the giant wax Elmo statue in the dining hall is your doing, Angie-san.

 _Angie Yonaga_ : You are absolutely right, Korekiyo-kun!!~~

 _piano freak_ : why.....

 _Angie Yonaga_ : Atua told me to!~~

 _makes me gayer_ : if that atua bitch told you to make a threesome with lesbian and titless would you??

 _Angie Yonaga_ : He already has!~~

 _supreme leader_ : sjwkjwbwiwiwn hhaahahahahhahaa

 _Tenko Chabashira_ : Angie-san!!!!

 _Himiko Yumeno_ : nyeh,,,,, ✭

 _makes me gayer_ : how does nutcase get pussy and I don't?!?!?!

 _makes me gayer_ : wait I mean

 _supreme leader_ : everyone knows you're a virgin, desperate

_avocado man changed makes me gayer to desperate_

_supreme leader_ : this is why I love you amami-chan

 _avocado man_ : love you too lol

_desperate is offline_

_K1-B0_ : Sorry I am late!! Iruma-san was doing upgrades on me yesterday!

 _supreme leader_ : hi kiiboy!!

_supreme leader changed K1-B0 to kiiboy_

_kiibo_ _y_ : This is robophobia!!

 _kiiboy_ : I will see you in court, Ouma-kun!!

 _piano freak_ : is Iruma-san okay???

 _kiiboy_ : Do not worry, Akamatsu-san! I will go check!

-

Miu threw her phone on the ground, tears stinging her eyes. There was knock on her door.

"Iruma-san? Can I come in?" Kiibo called from the other side. Miu took a deep breath and got up, walking to the door.

"Heya, Kbo! What can the gorgeous girl genius for for you?" Miu grins, hands on her hips.

"I read the group chat and wanted to know if you were okay?" Miu moved out of the way to let Kiibo inside her dorm.

"Why would I not be okay from some stupid lies that brat said?! I get more dick than he gets anyway!" Miu huffed, closing her door. Kiibo stared at her phone on the ground and then back at her skeptically.

"If you insist." Kiibo says and makes a move for the door, but Miu quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Uh, K-kiibo." Miu started, her confidence crumbling.

"Yes, Iruma-san?"

"Do you-" Miu let go of Kiibo's wrist, huffing. "N-nevermind! Let's go get breakfast, I'm sure saggy tits has got something done already."

Kiibo grabs both of her hands staring up at her confidently. "It's okay, Iruma-san, you can tell me anything."

Miu's cheeks burn. "Uh, y-you..." Miu stares into Kiibo's blue eyes.

"Do you think I'm desirable?" Miu looks away, too embarrassed by her stupid question to look at Kiibo's reaction. After silence that lasted too long, Miu finally looked back at Kiibo.

Kiibo's face was red and his mouth was stuck open, he wasn't moving.

"Kiibo...?"

"A-ah! Uhm, I-iruma-san." Kiibo came back to life, his face turning redder. "M-miu, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." If Miu wasn't so busy being flustered, she'd wonder how he even managed to say what he did without shutting down.

-  
 _[Monday, 7.00am]_

 _avocado man_ : after being convinced by both harukawa-san and chabasira-san I would like to say sorry to the one and only iruma-san

 _avocado man_ : _@desperate_ please notice I don't want to be flipped again

 _desperate_ : yeah whatever I forgive you or some shit anal

 _avocado man_ : neat

 _Maki Harukawa_ : .........

 _Tenko Chabashira_ : typical degenerate!!

 _avocado man_ : lemme help lol

 _avocado man_ : _@supreme leader_

 _avocado man_ : chabs is coming for you lol

 _Tenko_ _Chabashira_ : don't call tenko chabs, degenerate!!!

 _supreme leader_ : boo i don't wanna apologize

 _kiiboy_ : he apologized to miu privately

 _supreme leader_ : nO i didnt!!!

 _supreme leader_ : stop trying to ruin my reputation as a cruel supreme leader

 _Maki Harukawa_ : no one takes you seriously

 _supreme leader_ : ouch :(

 _Kirumi_ _Tojo_ : Everyone, please come into the dining hall. Breakfast is ready.

 _Shuichi_ _Saihara_ : thank you again tojo-san

 _Kirumi_ _Tojo_ : My pleasure.

_15 users are offline_

_weeb_ : is no one going to talk about he giant Elmo statue????

 _weeb_ : ????

_weeb is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿Name guide✿
> 
> avocado man = Rantaro Amami
> 
> piano freak = Kaede Akamatsu
> 
> Ryoma Hoshi = Ryom Hoshi
> 
> Kirumi Tojo = Kirumi Tojo
> 
> Angie Yonaga = Angie Yonaga
> 
> Tenko Chabashira = Tenko Chabashira
> 
> Korekiyo Shinguji = Korekiyo Shinguji
> 
> desperate = Miu Iruma
> 
> Gonta Gokuhara = Gonta Gokuhara
> 
> supreme leader = Kokichi Ouma
> 
> Kaito Momota = Kaito Momota
> 
> weeb = Tsumugi Shirogane
> 
> kiiboy = Kiibo
> 
> Himiko Yumeno = Himiko Yumeno
> 
> Maki Harukawa = Maki Harukawa
> 
> Shuichi Saihara = Shuichi Saihara


	2. miu gets two chapters and lovers?! no fair!! - kokichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿Name guide✿
> 
> avocado man = Rantaro Amami
> 
> piano freak = Kaede Akamatsu
> 
> nya nya = Ryoma Hoshi
> 
> momther = Kirumi Tojo
> 
> Atua's slut = Angie Yonaga
> 
> degenerate repellant = Tenko Chabashira
> 
> Korekiyo Shinguji = Korekiyo Shinguji
> 
> desperate = Miu Iruma
> 
> bug boi = Gonta Gokuhara
> 
> supreme leader = Kokichi Ouma
> 
> dumb astronaut = Kaito Momota
> 
> weeb = Tsumugi Shirogane
> 
> kiiboy = Kiibo
> 
> nyeh = Himiko Yumeno
> 
> ass ass in = Maki Harukawa
> 
> sexy motorcycle = Shuichi Saihara

_[Monday, 4.03pm]_

_supreme leader changed unnamed chat to welcome to chili's_

_Kaito Momota_ : why did no one tell me we had a group chat?!?!

 _supreme leader_ : you could've checked on your own

 _supreme leader_ : idiot

_desperate changed Kaito Momota to ugly virgin_

_supreme leade_ r: no wait

 _desperate_ : ???

_supreme leader changed ugly virgin to hot virgin_

_supreme leader_ : there

 _hot virgin_ : what the fuck?!?!

 _desperate_ : you have low standards

 _supreme leader_ : at least I'm not dating a useless robot

 _kiiboy_ : I am not a useless robot!!

 _supreme leader_ : so you don't deny you're dating iruma

_kiiboy is offline_

_supreme leader_ : lmao

 _hot virgin_ : someone change my name!!

 _Maki Harukawa_ : k

 _hot virgin_ : thanks maki roll!

_Maki Harukawa changed hot virgin to dumb astronaut_

_dumb astronaut_ : maki roll!!!

 _avocado man_ : top 10 anime betrayals

 _weeb_ : anime?!?! where?!?!

 _weeb_ : oh

 _weeb_ : this is plainly embarrassing

 _dumb astronaut_ : someone else change my name already!!

 _Shuichi Saihara_ : you can change it on your own

 _dumb astronaut_ : oh right

 _dumb astronaut_ : thnx sidekick!!

_supreme leader has removed admin rights from 11 users_

_supreme leader changed 9 nicknames_

_dumb astronaut_ : give me my admin rights back!!

 _supreme leader_ : no fuck u

 _sexy motorcycle_ : uh

 _piano freak_ : shuichi is that you??

 _sexy motorcycle_ : I wish it wasn't

 _desperate_ : I knew you were thirsty for that emo ass cockitchy!!!

 _supreme leader_ : whoops i've been caught

_sexy motorcycle is offline_

_dumb astronaut_ : you made my sidekick upset!

 _dumb astronaut_ : i'm going to knock some sense in to you!!

 _piano freak_ : i don't think he's upset...

 _dumb astronaut_ : wdym??

 _supreme leader_ : he's not upset?? ;)

 _dumb astronaut_ : come here you brat!!

 _weeb_ : why is he typing it out??

 _weeb_ : it's just slowing him down in the chase

 _avocado man_ : that's why he's called dumb astronaut

 _dumb astronaut_ : im not dumb!!

 _piano freak_ : you let ouma-kun get away...

_[welcome to chili's,_

_Monday, 4.43pm]_

_Atua's slut_ : Oh, Kokichi-kun! Atua is pleased with the name you have chosen for Angie!~~

 _degenerate repellant_ : typical degenerate male!! making inappropriate names for beautiful females such as angie-san!!

 _degenerate repellant_ : ....

 _supreme leader_ : do you like the name i chose?

_degenerate repellant: it's.... tolerable_

_nyeh_ : it suits you tenko,,, ✭

 _degenerate repellant_ : thank you himiko!!!

 _piano freak_ : tojo-san do you have time??

 _momther_ : I do, Akamatsu-san. What is it you need?

 _momther_ : ....

 _momther_ : Please do not refer to me as your mother, Ouma-kun.

 _supreme leader_ : don't tell me what to do _mom_

 _momther_ : I will be taking all your panta away now.

 _supreme leader_ : _waitnoimsorryplzdont_

 _momther_ : I cannot guarantee your panta collection's safety.

 _supreme leader_ : :'(

 _momther_ : That does not affect me.

 _supreme leader_ : ;-:

 _momther_ : .....

 _momther_ : You can keep your collection...

 _momther_ : For now...

_momther is offline_

_piano freak_ : what about my request....

_piano freak is offline_

_avocado man_ : bby

 _supreme leader_ : yea?

 _desperate_ : i knew you two were hookin up!!

_avocado man changed avocado man to acecado man_

_acecado man_ : i know i have admin rights

 _desperate_ : dont ignore me!!!

 _supreme leader_ : i think i see where you're going with this

 _acecado man_ : but who else does

 _desperate_ : stop ignoring me you gay fucks!!

 _supreme leader_ : _@ass ass in @momther @bug boi @sexy motorcycle_

 _momther_ : What is it you require, Ouma-kun?

 _supreme leader_ : pancakes

 _momther_ : Very well, they will be finished in under 30 minutes.

 _supreme leader_ : thnx mom

 _momther_ : You're welcome.

_momther is offline_

_ass ass in_ : _do you wanna die?_

 _supreme leader_ : yes

 _nya nya_ : yes

 _nya nya_ : ..........

 _supreme leader_ : :3

 _nya nya_ : how immature

 _nya nya_ : you've still got ways to go kid

 _supreme leader_ : im not a fucking kid

 _avocado man_ : did you just fucking swear

 _supreme leader_ : oh no don't call my momther

 _avocado man_ : she's busy so ill call someone more scary

 _avocado man_ : _@ass ass in_

 _ass ass in_ : I was already online, that was unnecessary

 _avocado man_ : ass ass in i choose u!

 _supreme leader_ : ass ass in used knife it was very effective!

 _ass ass in_ : die

_ass ass in is offline_

_desperate_ : that wasn't even funny

 _supreme leader_ : wanna know what _is_ funny?

 _desperate_ : your sex life?

 _supreme leader_ : your attempt at asking kayayday on a date last month

 _desperate_ : fkeknsbdjrfuck you!!!

 _desperate_ : you said you wouldn't tell anyone!!

 _supreme leader_ : oops

 _piano freak_ : you were asking me out?!?

 _desperate_ : he's a lying little shit!!

 _piano freak_ : we can still go on a date if you want?

 _desperate_ : .....

_desperate is offline_

_piano freak_ : iruma-san!!!

 _piano freak_ : did i say something wrong?

_piano freak is offline_

_[Tuesday, 12.01am]_

_gorgeous girl genius - > ultimate penis_

_gorgeous girl genius_ : were you serious....?

 _ultimate penis_ : why are you awake at this time??

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : i was making vore gun #3

 _ultimate penis_ : #3?!

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : you?

 _ultimate penis_ : i was helping shuichi with some bi troubles

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : you two fucking?

 _ultimate penis_ : why would i go on a date with you if we were?

 _ultimate penis_ : which reminds me...

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : well if you won't shut up about it then I guess I _have_ to go on a date with you

 _ultimate penis_ : i'm not forcing you

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : i know

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : i have a question though

 _ultimate penis_ : ask away!!

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : is a poly relationship okay??

 _ultimate penis_ : huh??

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : me n kiibo are kinda in a relationship already but i really like you too and we talked about it

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : so uhh

 _ultimate penis_ : if you really talked about it then yeah!!

 _ultimate penis_ : i don't really have feelings for him but id be fine with it

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : really??

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : i mean of course you would!!

 _ultimate penis_ : where should we go for our date?

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : i already have a plan!!

 _ultimate penis_ : will it be a surprise then?

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : a really spicy surprise ;)

 _ultimate penis_ : i don't like the sound of that

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : don't inslut my genius plan!!

 _ultimate penis_ : i wasn't!!

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : anyway what the hell is up with your name

 _ultimate penis_ : ..........it was a dare

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : if you wanna date me you better keep it

 _ultimate penis_ : ...fine

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : wait seriously

 _ultimate penis_ : if that's all it takes then yea

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : _imbusy_

 _ultimate penis_ : oh okay

 _ultimate penis:_ talk to you in the morning!!

_[...]_

Miu turned off her phone and threw it at the ground the second time that week.

Her cheeks were hot and she could practically see how red they were.

Miu's heart was hammering in her chest like there was no tommorow. ~~And there might not be if it doesn't calm down.~~

_[Tuesday, 1.23am]_

_ceo of panta - > gorgeous girl genius_

_ceo of panta_ : woah who let you have two lovers

 _ceo of panta_ : no fair >:(

 _gorgeous girl genius:_ you're just jealous!!

 _ceo of panta_ : anyway tell me the details

 _ceo of panta_ : kayayday barely told amami-chan anything

 _gorgeous girl genius_ : fine you stupid shota


End file.
